Sytuacja Miguela
by Imprompttu
Summary: Pełny tytuł: 5 razy, kiedy sytuacja Miguela wymknęła się spod kontroli i 1 raz, kiedy właściwie nic się nie zmieniło Streszczenie: Czyli dlaczego nachalni przyjaciele zawsze mają rację, a Stiles po prostu chce, żeby ludzie trzymali się z daleka od jego życia seksualno-uczuciowego dla ogólnego dobra, chociaż nikogo zdaje się to nie obchodzić.


1.

Agent McCall rzadko urządzał rodzinne obiady, jednak ostatnio zdarzało mu się to zdecydowanie częściej. Z pewnością miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że usiłował przekonać do siebie na powrót własnego syna, co zadaniem łatwym oczywiście nie było. Także, Rafael miał świadomość, że jedzenie na wynos i parę ciepłych słów nie wystarczą, aby tego dokonać, ale jakoś trzeba było zacząć, prawda?

Za drugim razem, kiedy plastikowe opakowania opanowały jadalniany stół, Scott faktycznie pojawił się w domu o wyznaczonej porze, dzięki czemu Rafael odetchnął z ulgą. Wizja ponownego borykania się z przyjaciółmi chłopaka nie wydawała się zbytnio zachęcająca. Zwłaszcza, od kiedy ci zachowywali się tak, jakby coś przed nim ukrywali, zwłaszcza gdy to było naprawdę oczywiste. McCall pokręcił głową na to wspomnienie, kiedy nabijał na widelec kolejny kawałek kurczaka w sezamie z jakiejś przydrożnej, chińskiej restauracji i postanowił przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

– Jak się miewa Stiles? – zagadnął, unosząc wzrok do góry, aby nawiązać przyjazny kontakt wzrokowy.

Scott jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Myślę, że dobrze – stwierdził, a równocześnie zmarszczył brwi, jak gdyby to pytanie wydawało się po prostu niecodzienne, a przecież każdy ojciec miałby prawo zapytać syna o jego najlepszego przyjaciela, prawda? – Normalnie. Czemu pytasz?

Agent FBI sięgnął po szklankę wody i wzruszył ramionami mimowolnie.

– Przypomniałem sobie, kiedy parę dni temu przyszedł z chłopakiem na obiad, który dla nas przygotowałem. Wydawał się spięty. Chyba nie myślał, że jestem homofobem, prawda? – upewnił się, wodząc nieco zmieszanym spojrzeniem po sosach, w których było więcej chemii, niż teoretycznie powinno, ale zapewne dlatego stanowiły taki smaczny dodatek.

Nastolatek szybko pokręcił głową.

– Już cię za to przepraszałem, tato, po prostu nie mogłem wtedy przyjść – zaczął mówić w pośpiechu, a jego słowa wydawały się nieco wymuszone, kiedy reszta wypowiedzi okazała się dopiero do niego dochodzić. Przez parę sekund zastygł na własnym krześle, jedynie mrugając intensywnie. Oczywiście, że wiedział, z kim Stiles pokazał się w jego domu tamtego dnia i znał całą sytuację od wewnątrz. Posiadał informację, których jego ojciec mógł sobie nawet nigdy nie przyswoić, jednak… Nigdy nie spojrzał na sytuację z oddalonej perspektywy krótkich, intensywnych spojrzeń, jakie ta dwójka ze sobą wymieniała oraz innych, mało wartościowych wcześniej gestów. Ale w końcu to było tak bardzo abstrakcyjne. – Czekaj. Chwila – mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. – To nie tak. Oni są tylko kolegami.

Minęła kolejna minuta frapującego milczenia, kiedy Rafael przekrzywił głowę, a na jego ustach pojawił się rozbawiony uśmiech. Mimo minionych lat, nadal pamiętał, jak to było, gdy jeszcze w szkole średniej umawiał się z kimś, kogo teoretycznie nie powinien nadal znać. _Dreszczyk emocji… _To wszystko, co liczyło się dla młodych ludzi i sprawiało, że nie mogli przestać chodzić z głową w chmurach.

– Serio? – zapytał bez przekonania, unosząc brwi nieznacznie. – Bo Stiles przedstawił go, jako swojego kuzyna.

Scott zmarszczył nos i wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, jednocześnie odsuwając od siebie talerz, jakby nagle stracił cały apetyt.

– Pewnie nie chciał, żebyś myślał, że jakiś obcy chłopak będzie włóczył się po moim domu – odparł z udawaną uprzejmością.

– Nie musisz go kryć, Scott. Naprawdę! Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu i jestem pewien, że jego ojciec będzie podzielał moje zdanie. Mogę z nim porozmawiać, jeżeli chcesz – powiedział starszy mężczyzna z dość neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, jednak jego oczy wyrażały, że miał całkowicie pozytywne intencje względem dwójki, której dotyczyła dyskusja.

Jego syn jedynie przygryzł dolną wargę i podrapał się po karku, zastanawiając się, czy sytuacja w ogóle mogłaby zrobić się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna… Po chwili uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wstał od stołu.

– Pójdę już do swojego pokoju – mruknął, odwracając się na pięcie. Po drodze spotkał zdziwione spojrzenie swojej mamy, ale zignorował je i ruszył w stronę schodów niezwłocznie. Przeskoczył trzy naraz i jeszcze odwrócił się przezornie. – Nie rozmawiaj z szeryfem! – zawołał jeszcze. – To zły pomysł.

Kilkanaście sekund później drzwi do jego pokoju trzasnęły. Scott zastanawiał się całe piętnaście minut, czy powinien zadzwonić do swojego przyjaciela w związku z obawą, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się całkowicie bezsensowna, lecz po głębszym zastanowieniu nabierała niejakiego sensu.

Nie, zadecydował.

Taka sytuacja wymagała rozmowy twarzą w twarz.

2.

Scott i Stiles nie należeli do osób, które spieszyły się bez przyczyny. Oczywiście, jeżeli ich życia były zagrożone lub jakieś przerażające stworzenie znów nawiedzało Beacon Hills, wtedy uwijali się z wszystkimi zajęciami sprawnie, jednak innym razem, uganianie się za bezwartościowymi czynnościami naprawdę nie miało większego sensu w obliczu przyjemnego gawędzenia ze sobą po treningu.

Kiedy szatnia wreszcie opustoszała, a tylko ich dwójka jeszcze zajmowała podłużne ławki, McCall wziął głęboki oddech, jak gdyby przygotowywał się do tej rozmowy przez wszystkie minione lekcje, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy naprawdę tak było. Nie stanowiło to nic bardziej zadziwiającego, ponieważ został co najmniej trzy razy okrzyczany za nieuwagę oraz jeden raz za brak notatek. Innych uwag nie pamiętał, a może nie przywiązywał do nich uwagi.

Była to dość dziwna sytuacja, ponieważ Scott zazwyczaj działał od razu. Radził sobie z sytuacjami, choćby nie miał pojęcia, co robił, ale z reguły po prostu miał szczęście. Żadna z dziedzin, którymi się zajmował, nie wymagała delikatnego podejścia.

Do tamtego momentu.

Dlatego można założyć, że chłopak co najmniej wariował ze stresu, a już na pewno dziękował losowi, że Stiles nie miał umiejętności, które pozwalałyby mu usłyszeć jego bicie serca. Czasami jednak istniały plusy tego, że Peter natknął się na niego tamtej nocy. _Czasami_. Właściwie głównie sprawiało to problemy, ale McCall mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że poziom kłopotów zdecydowanie powiększyłby się, gdyby to jego przyjaciel został wtedy zmiennokształtnym.

Kiedy Stilinski nakładał jedną ze swoich skarpetek już piątą minutę z rzędu, jednocześnie usiłując odpisać na wiadomość tekstową, którą otrzymał od Lydii w trakcie treningu, Scott zamknął swoją szafkę dość ostentacyjnie, co okazało się fatalnym pomysłem.

Telefon Stilesa z mgnieniu oka znalazł się na podłodze, a sam właściciel wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, po czym obrzucił swojego towarzysza naprawdę zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

– Serio, stary? Serio? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Okej, rozumiem, że przeżywasz ciężkie chwile z Alison, bo w przeciwieństwie do mnie, masz albo przynajmniej miałeś życie osobiste oprócz gier komputerowych, ale nie musisz wyżywać się na przedmiotach martwych! I na mnie przy okazji! Zwłaszcza, że perfidnie używasz swojego wilkołaczego mojo, a te drzwiczki – stwierdził, wskazując na szafkę, która faktycznie wydawała się nieco wygięta pod pewnym kątem. – Nie będą już działać tak, jak powinny.

McCall zmarszczył brwi i opadł na ławkę, tuż koło swojego rozmówcy, który z troską wkładał baterię z powrotem do komórki. Chłopak z ulgą ocenił, że szybka urządzenia uszkodzona nie była, a sam mechanizm również okazał się dobrze działający lub przynajmniej nie gorzej, niż wcześniej.

– Czemu myślisz, że nie układa mi się z Alison? – odezwał się wreszcie Scott ze zmieszaniem. – To znaczy, nie mamy przed sobą przyszłości usłanej różami, ale wiedzieliśmy to od zawsze. Łowczyni i wilkołak, kiepskie połączenie. Nie, żeby ostatnio było jakoś gorzej…

Stiles wyglądał na nieco znudzonego kolejną dawką informacji o dziewczynie swojego najlepszego kumpla, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, jeżeli już wiedział, jaki był jej ulubiony rodzaj perfum oraz co najbardziej lubiła jeść na obiad, to nie było z nim dobrze. Pomijając już wszelkie komentarze Scotta na temat tego, w czym wyglądała zjawiskowo i jak cudownie się uśmiechała, ponieważ je również miał w pamięci. Zawsze starał się być wyrozumiały, ponieważ miłość nie wybierała i wiedział to od niepamiętnych czasów, zanim w ogóle McCall zaczął zadawać się z pięknymi brunetkami, które były daleko poza jego ligą. Nie tyle, że sam tego doświadczył, ponieważ, no cóż… Nikt raczej go nie chciał. Ale nie znaczyło to, że nie miał pojęcia, co to uczucia. Zwłaszcza, że sam miał ich w sercu całkiem dużo. Niekoniecznie odwzajemnionych, ale miał.

– Przez cały dzień nic nie mówisz, nie słuchasz, nawet dwa razy wziąłeś zły podręcznik na dane zajęcia, a to były tylko te godziny, podczas których mogłem mieć na ciebie oko. Poza tym, w czasie lunchu wziąłeś sobie sałatkę – stwierdził Stilinski, jakby mówił o przewinieniu na skalę światową. – Stary. Ty nigdy nie bierzesz sobie sałatek na obiad. Jeżeli nie Alison, to co?

Natychmiast Scott pożałował tego, jak zachowywał się wcześniej, kiedy wielka gula uformowała się gdzieś w okolicy jego gardła i nie dała mu odwagi, żeby przemówić. Chłopak był po prostu przekonany przez całe swoje życie, że kiedyś… Kiedyś! Lydia w końcu zmieni zdanie na temat Stilesa i zdecyduje się z nim być. Lub najzwyczajniej w świecie jego przyjaciel znajdzie sobie jakąś miłą, inteligentną dziewczynę w roli substytutu, a nawet czegoś więcej, a razem w czwórkę mogliby chodzić na podwójne randki. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które sobie wyobrażał, że będzie robił w przyszłości, jak jeszcze był dzieckiem. Usadowiła się kiedyś wysoko na liście, tuż obok jeżdżenia drogim, sportowym autem i wykonywania pracy, która faktycznie byłaby komuś potrzebna.

A teraz jego głupie wyobrażenia stały się odległe jak nigdy (nie wspominając o samochodzie), a wizja tego, że Stiles mógłby być w związku z Derekiem… Tym groźnym, starszym facetem, który co najmniej parę razy groził Stilinskiemu, czy też popychał go na różne, twarde powierzchnie, chcąc go jedynie nastraszyć; wyobrażanie sobie ich razem nie wydawało się dobre, wręcz raziło w oczy.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Scott musiał mieć na uwadze, że Stiles zawsze o Hale'u mówił więcej. Wciąż wydawały się być to rzeczy na granicy negatywów, jednak sposób wypowiadania notorycznie sprawiał wrażenie bardziej emocjonalnego, jakby Stilinski przywiązywał temu konkretnemu mężczyźnie więcej swojej uwagi.

Następnie Scott westchnął i pomyślał, że się podporządkuje się sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Powie to szybko, a może Stiles go nie wyśmieje lub nie będzie chciał poszatkować na kawałki, co przez wzgląd na jego posturę oraz ilość mięśni wydawało się co najmniej śmieszne, ale jego niestrudzonej energii McCall zdecydowanie się obawiał.

– Więc – zaczął, zaciskając usta w kreskę. – Mój ojciec powiedział, że umawiasz się z Derekiem Hale'em – wyrzucił z siebie słowa z taką prędkością, że stanowiły zlepek trudny do zrozumienia.

Stiles jedynie zmierzył go zaskoczonym, nie, dość zszokowanym spojrzeniem, a jego szczęka opadła o parę centymetrów za nisko, aby mogło wydawać się to normalne.

– Co?

– Mój ojciec myśli…

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko Stiles, machając rękami jak ogłupiały. – Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, ale to po prostu zbyt idiotyczne, żeby mogło do mnie tak po prostu dojść. Daj mi chwilę – mruknął, kiedy chował swój telefon do kieszeni i wreszcie ubrał prawą skarpetkę, a potem wlepił swój zdziwiony wzrok w przyjaciela. – To przez to byłeś dzisiaj taki małomówny?

Scott przytaknął niechętnie.

– Wiesz, na początku starałem się mu powiedzieć, że to nie prawda, ale potem… No, wiesz.

– Co? Wolałeś pobawić się w ubarwienie mojego życia seksualnego i przytaknąć swojemu ojcu na to, że umawiam się z gościem, który przez większość czasu chce mnie zabić?! – wykrzyknął i przewrócił oczami. – W ogóle skąd on znał jego imię?

– Mówił o nim Miguel.

– W takim razie powinien wiedzieć, że to mój kuzyn!

– Tak jakby temu zaprzeczyłem. Ale nieświadomie.

– Świetnie – warknął Stiles. – Świetnie. Na dodatek myślałeś, że on ma rację, ponieważ…?

McCall wziął głęboki oddech i starał się przywołać do siebie wszystkie przemyślenia na ten temat, przez które musiał przebrnąć podczas minionego dnia. Nagle wszystkie argumenty straciły sens, wydawały się mniej znaczące, czy też zwyczajnie głupie.

– Tyle o nim mówisz – powiedział beznadziejnie, jedynie rozkładając ręce. – Zawsze jak jesteście w jednym pokoju to rozumiecie się bez słów. Albo patrzycie na siebie, kiedy myślicie, że ten drugi jest zajęty czymś innym, nawet jeżeli zupełnie ktoś inny mówi.

Niższy chłopak pokręcił głową.

– Powiedz mi tylko, że Derek nie wie o tych waszych szalonych konspiracjach, bo byłbym już praktycznie martwy. Nieżywy. Ukatrupiony. Brutalnie zamordowany.

– A teraz boisz się, co o tobie pomyśli – mruknął pod nosem Scott.

– Nie będę tego komentował! Już lepiej zajmij się swoją Alison, to wychodzi ci lepiej, niż… Cokolwiek robisz – sarknął Stiles. – Zwłaszcza, że przecież mam Lydię. Szaleję za nią, pamiętasz? Jakoś od tysiąca lat.

Niezależnie od tego, czy zauroczenie panną Martin wciąż było obecne, czy tak naprawdę minęło już kilka miesięcy temu, Stilinskiemu udało się przekonać swojego przyjaciela do własnej racji.

3.

– Więc, Ty i Derek – zaczęła rudowłosa parę dni później, kiedy wspólnie ze Stilinskim uczyli się do testu z chemii, który obejmował materiał z ostatniego półrocza. Chłopak początkowo dziwił się, że jego przyjaciółka nalegała na wspólne analizowanie materiałów z podręcznika, bo był pewien, że miała wszystkie informacje w małym palcu. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że być może Martin chciała wykorzystać to, jako okazję do jakiegoś innego zajęcia i przez parę sekund nawet łudził się, że chciała od niego _czegoś więcej_, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl w niepamięć.

Stiles aktualnie zapisywał jedną z potrzebnych na później notatek, więc chwilę zajęło mu to, aby zrozumieć, co właściwie dziewczyna miała na myśli. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią, jak na zdrajczynię.

– Ty też? – zapytał z przestrachem.

– Scott mi szepnął słówko albo dwa.

– Nie wierzę! – wyrzucił z siebie, zamykając podręcznik z głośnym trzaskiem, a parę kartek ze wzorami zleciało na podłogę, jednak żadne z rozmówców nie pokusiło się, aby je podnieść, czy też nawet nie zwróciło na nie uwagi.

Martin uniosła brwi sugestywnie, a jej twarz rozchmurzyła się natychmiastowo, kiedy Stilinski zaczął gorączkowo wypierać insynuacje.

– Więc jednak coś między wami jest! – wykrzyknęła z satysfakcją, a uśmiech na jej twarzy jeszcze się pogłębił. Stiles kiedyś uznałby ten wyraz twarzy za uroczy, nawet przepiękny, ale w tamtym momencie wydawał się po prostu irytujący. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że jest między wami to napięcie seksualne, ale o uczucia to was nie podejrzewałam.

Brunet wybałuszył oczy.

– Napięcie seksualne? – zapytał, gdyby słyszał te słowa po raz pierwszy w życiu, ponieważ brzmiały one obco w jego ustach, jak nic innego.

– Nie udawaj, że nie patrzysz się mu na tyłek, kiedy tylko jest okazja – powiedziała ze swoim charakterystycznym do plotkowania tonem głosu. Mimo całego zamieszania z nadnaturalnym istotami, wciąż była tą samą dziewczyną, co stanowiło miły do zauważenia fakt, jednak obiekt jej rozważań mógłby okazać się czymś innym.

– Ja nigdy nie…

– A on? Już kilka razy go przyłapałam, kiedy o mało nie utonął w twoich oczach. Naprawdę mógłby być mniej oczywisty – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem, a chemia nagle stała się najbardziej odległym tematem, chyba że rozmawialiby o tej między Stilesem, a Derekiem.

Która _nie istniała_, naciskał w myślach Stilinski, ale niestety zdawał się wierzyć samemu sobie coraz mniej.

– On… Serio?

– Nie zauważyłeś?

– Byłem zbyt zajęty obawianiem się o własne życie! To mogła być niema groźba!

– Jeżeli propozycja seksu wydaje ci się groźbą to bierz, co ci dają, tygrysie – prychnęła.

– Propozycja czego?!

– Nie słyszałeś? Następnym razem, kiedy będzie się na ciebie patrzył dłużej, niż sześć sekund, możesz bez pytania wskoczyć do jego łóżka.

Stilesa nagle zaczęły niezmiernie boleć skronie, które usilnie rozmasowywał, aby tylko nie patrzeć Lydii w oczy. Jednak unikanie kontaktu wzrokowego tylko utwierdziło dziewczynę we własnej racji.

– A jeżeli będzie trzymał nóż? – jęknął bezsilnie Stilinski. – Albo te swoje pazury? Lub gorzej! Kły?

Ruda wzruszyła ramionami.

– Już nie moja sprawa, co kogo podnieca.

Brązowooki wyglądał, jakby przeżywał zaawansowane załamanie nerwowe, a swój zrezygnowany wzrok podniósł dopiero po chwili i użył ostatniej karty, jaka w jego mniemaniu dawała mu przewagę oraz dowodziła braku zainteresowania wysokimi, przystojnymi, tajemniczymi wilkołakami.

– Wiesz, że zawsze to do ciebie coś czułem, prawda? – upewnił się cicho.

– Tak – odparła Lydia, a jej ton nagle zmiękł. – Wiem też, że głównie robiłeś to dlatego, żeby zaprzeczyć temu, jaka naprawdę jest twoja orientacja. Daj spokój, Stiles. Tyle lat?

Stilinski zdumiał się nad tym, że jego przyjaciółka znała go lepiej, niż on sam, chociaż w tamtym momencie oczywiście ostatnią rzeczą, którą by zrobił, było przyznanie słuszności kobiecie, jaka tylko na to czekała z niecierpliwością.

– Chyba za dużo – powiedział niepewnie.

– Jasne, że za dużo, Stiles – zgodziła się, po czym dała mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Następnie udawali, że wrócili do książek, notatek i porozrzucanych kartek, jednak żadne z nich nie przywiązywało już wagi do mało wartościowego przedmiotu, a Stilinski wiedział, że następnym razem pomyśli dwa razy, zanim zgodzi się na wspólną naukę.

4.

Kiedy Stiles następnego dnia zastał czarne Camaro, miał niejakie wrażenie, że jego serce zrobi koziołka wewnątrz drobnej klatki piersiowej, ponieważ _cholera_, powinien mieć więcej czasu do namysłu. Jeszcze nie zdążył zdecydować, czy to, co powiedziała mu Lydia jakoś zaważy na jego przyszłej relacji z Derekiem. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak powinien się zachowywać, żeby jego serce nie biło szaleńczo, sprawiając przy okazji okropne, wręcz fatalne wrażenie.

Zanim nastolatek znalazł drogę do szyby od strony kierowcy w imponującym aucie, minął na swojej drodze Jacksona, chociaż bardziej odpowiednim słowem byłoby sformułowanie, że koło Whittemore'a zaległ, dosłownie. Stiles zawsze wiedział, że ten chłopak był stuprocentowym dupkiem, jednak od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że podkładanie nóg stanowiło czyn zbyt szczeniacki nawet jak na niego. Niestety brunet się mylił, a potwierdziło to jedynie nieprzyjemne zderzenie z betonem.

– Whittemore, jeżeli dzisiaj rano nie miałeś czasu zrobić sobie dobrze, to nie oznacza, że możesz znęcać się na innych – sarknął Stiles, kiedy podnosił się na kolana, a jedną ręką dotykał policzka, na którym najprawdopodobniej niedługo zamierzał pojawić się nieciekawie wyglądający, fioletowo-zielonkawy siniak.

Jackson rzecz jasna nie był sam, a towarzyszyło mu trzech kumpli, sportowców oraz bezmózgów. Takich, o których zazwyczaj opowiada się w historiach ze szkoły średniej, że byli piękni i popularni, a potem skończyli, jako kasjerzy na stacjach benzynowych do końca swojej marnej egzystencji. Stilesa odrobinę to rozchmurzyło, ale nie na tyle, aby znów mógł się uśmiechnąć.

– Słyszałem, że ty, Stiles, ostatnio z tym problemu nie masz – prychnął syn sławnych prawników, a jego kumple wybuchli śmiechem, co sprawiło, że Stilinski poczuł, jakby cofnął się w czasie o dobre kilka lat, kiedy był pomiatany i poniżany na korytarzach przebrzydłej placówki szkolnictwa.

– Nie, żebym miał kiedykolwiek z tym jakieś problemy – powiedział Stiles i spojrzał na rozmówcę spod byka, ponieważ niekoniecznie wiedział, jaki był jego problem. Dosłownie. Jakby nie mógł dać chłopakowi po prostu wrócić do swoich spraw.

Jeden z umięśnionych palantów spojrzał na Stilesa z góry.

– Jak tam twój chłopak, Stiles? Miguel?

– Nie wierzę, że to znowu mnie nawiedza – mruknął pod nosem Stilinski i przeklął się w duchu za to, że Derek znajdował się zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od nich oraz zapewne słyszał każde osobne słowo ich rozmowy.

– Dalej, Stilinski! – naciskał Jackson. – Wiemy, że twoim tajemniczym Miguelem jest Derek Hale – podniósł głos, a kilka przechodzących, przypadkowych osób odwróciło się w ich stronę ze zdziwieniem, chociaż żadna nie zareagowała, mimo że Stiles wciąż siedział na betonie, a jego policzek był już lekko zaróżowiony. – Nie zamierzasz nam podać szczegółów? Dalej! Czego się wstydzisz? Przecież nie prosimy cię, żebyś któremuś z nam obciągnął – westchnął, po czym roześmiał się i głos dostosował do ostentacyjnego szeptu. – Przynajmniej nie publicznie.

Stiles żałował bardzo, że w towarzystwie nie znajdował się Danny, który zapewne powstrzymałby swojego przyjaciela, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju. Wszyscy chorobliwie interesowali się kwestią, czemu złoty chłopak, taki jak Mahealani zadawał się z Jacksonem, który był po prostu wredny, jednak nikt nie mógł wpaść na prawidłową odpowiedź. Sam Whittemore zapewne jej nie znał.

– Słuchasz nas? – odezwał się jeszcze jeden chłopak i przysunął bliżej, żeby popchnąć Stilesa po raz kolejny, jednak czyjaś silna dłoń chwyciła ramię opryszka zawczasu. Potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, a Stiles nawet nie zorientował się wcześniej, że jego policzki były mokre, a oczy czerwone. Śmiałek, który chciał go uderzyć, spotkał się z porządnym, prawym sierpowym.

Derek, którego samochód stał już pusty te kilkanaście metrów dalej, nagle wydawał się o wiele przyjemniejszą perspektywą. Stilinski pomyślał, że przynajmniej łatwo będzie mógł wytłumaczyć szalejące tętno, jednak nie chciał na razie widzieć Hale'a długoterminowo z powodu czekających go przemyśleń na temat własnych uczuć, które wciąż odkładał na później.

Mimo to, zaparło mu dech w piersi, kiedy to właśnie Derek go uratował, a nawet uśmiechnął się w momencie, gdy zauważył, że Jackson dostał po mordzie. Stiles mógł z ulgą stwierdzić, że chłopak już więcej nie będzie go zadręczał w żaden sposób z obawy przed rozzłoszczonym wilkołakiem.

Zanim zdążył spostrzec, została wystawiona w jego kierunku ręka, ofiarująca pomoc we wróceniu do pozycji pionowej.

– Nic ci nie jest, Stiles?

Nastolatek musiał przyznać, że delikatny ton głosu Dereka był co najmniej powalający, a już na pewno był w stanie przystać na słyszenie go częściej. Lecz rzeczy, o których mówił Jackson nie mogły zostać niezasłyszane przez Hale'a, a Stiles musiał podtrzymywać pozory.

Prawda?

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł, nie patrząc w oczy swojemu wybawicielowi. Również nie skorzystał z wyciągniętej w jego kierunku ręki, tylko podparł się na przedramionach i wstał, chociaż przynajmniej jedna jego noga bolała niebotycznie.

– Podwieźć cię do domu? – zapytał Derek, a w jego głosie niemal słychać było zaniepokojenie.

– Poradzę sobie – zbył go Stiles nieco zbyt chłodno. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego tu przyjechałeś? – podjął konkretny wątek.

– Miałem sprawę do Scotta.

Stiles przytaknął z niemą ulgą.

– W takim razie nie zatrzymuję cię.

– Stiles.

– Co?! – niemal warknął brązowooki.

– Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak.

5.

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobił! Nawet, kiedy obiecał, że cię przeprosi to i tak… Ah! Jest skończonym idiotą – mówiła Lydia, a jej głos był nieco zniekształcony przez telefon. Minęły zaledwie dwie godziny od incydentu, a wszyscy już zdawali się wiedzieć, że przed szkołą była bójka.

Stiles westchnął, przerzucając kartki swojego zadania domowego.

– Zastanawiam się, czemu w ogóle go to tak oburzyło. Nie ma nic przeciwko Danny'emu.

Lydia wydała z siebie zrezygnowany dźwięk.

– Męska logika, skarbie. Sam powinieneś wiedzieć to najlepiej. Zazdrość.

– O mnie?!

– Nie, głupku.

– W takim razie o Dereka? – zapytał z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

– Oczywiście, że nie! O Danny'ego. Każdy wie, że Whittemore coś do niego czuje i pomyślał, że teraz, jeżeli ujawnisz się ze swoimi… Preferencjami, to jego przyjaciel się tobą zainteresuje. A ten idiota nie porozmawia sam z Danny'm o swoich uczuciach, bo nie potrafi.

W drzwi pokoju ktoś zapukał, a zza nich słychać było głos ojca Stilesa:

– Kolacja!

– Już idę – zawołał chłopak, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem komórki. – Muszę lecieć. Ojciec, jedzenie i najprawdopodobniej niezręczna rozmowa czekają. Życz mi powodzenia, Lyds.

– Powodzenia – rzuciła ruda, zanim zakończył połączenie.

Kiedy Stiles wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, uderzyła go woń przypalonej pieczeni, do której nie potrzebował nadaktywnych zmysłów, aby nie zdusić zakrztuszenia, jakie stanowiło naturalną reakcję na tak intensywny zapach.

– Starałeś się gotować, co, tato? – zagadnął, siadając do stołu. Tamtego dnia nie jadł nic, oprócz płatków na śniadanie, więc zdecydowanie pożywiłby się wszystkim, co znalazłoby się na jego talerzu, choćby stanowiło kolejny wybryk natury, jaki szeryf nazywał potrawami własnej roboty.

– Piekło się tylko parę minut za długo – bronił jedzenia John, kiedy nakładał sobie oraz synowi porcje, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

Stiles zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.

– Czyli jednak, mamy ostateczny dowód na to, że parę ostatnich minut jest zawsze najważniejsze, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o pomyłki. Jakie to uczucie dołożyć się do historii i legend?

Szeryf wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnienie, jednak uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta.

– Jesteś okropnym synem.

– Ale i tak mnie kochasz! – wykrzyknął Stiles, kosztując kawałka podejrzanego mięsa. – Powiem ci, że nie jest tak źle – stwierdził, kiedy już przełknął kęs. – Jak się zamknie oczy to nawet można sobie wyobrazić, że jest jadalne.

Tym razem to John zaśmiał się, jednak chwilę później zamilkł.

– Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – zaczął wreszcie.

– Jeżeli chodzi o tę dzisiejszą bójkę – uprzedził go, łapiąc się automatycznie za nieznacznie zasiniony policzek.

Starszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową i wyrzucił z siebie pytanie:

– Umawiasz się z Derekiem Hale'em?

– Nie wierzę – prychnął chłopak i już nawet nie pamiętał, który raz to ostatnio mówił.

– Bądź ze mną szczery, synu. Ojciec Scotta mówił, że boisz się do tego przyznać przed ludźmi, a dzisiejszy incydent… Słyszałem, że to właśnie Derek cię obronił. To z jego powodu cię zaczepiali?

_Jak ty słyszysz te wszystkie rzeczy?_, pomyślał i równocześnie zaczął nie lubić ojca swojego najlepszego przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej, niż dotychczas, o ile w ogóle stanowiło to możliwą sztukę.

– Ojciec Scotta nabrał podejrzeń, kiedy przedstawiłem mu Dereka pod innym imieniem, ponieważ ten był odmłodzony przez swoją psychotyczną byłą! – warknął Stiles. – Co miałem mu powiedzieć? Cześć, to mój znajomy, który przypadkiem ma jakieś siedem lat mniej i niczego nie pamięta, ale proszę się nie martwić! My tylko idziemy się ukryć na chwilę w sypialni pana syna, który jakby pan jeszcze nie wiedział, jest cholernym wilkołakiem! Może pan o tym napisać w raporcie do federalnych.

John zmarszczył brwi ze skonsternowaniem.

– Nie musisz się złościć, Stiles, ja naprawdę nie miałbym nic przeciwko…

– Łapie, okej?! Nie mielibyście nic przeciwko! – zaskoczył go syn, po czym wziął naprawdę głęboki oddech i kontynuował. – Wszyscy myślicie, że wiecie najlepiej, co czuję, a tak nie jest. I rozumiem, naprawdę zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, że będziecie mnie kochać, nawet jeśli będę gejem, nawet jeśli będę umawiał się ze starszym chłopakiem, ale może dacie mi sekundę, żebym się zastanowił, czy to jest coś, czego ja naprawdę chcę!

Chłopak uspokajał się przez chwilę i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyładował się na swoim ojcu za wszystkie osoby, które uparcie wmawiały mu, że Derek był jego bratnią duszą. Stiles po prostu chciał uwolnić się od tych pogłosek raz na zawsze i zrobić coś, czego on będzie chciał lub chociaż przekonać się, co (lub kto) to właściwie jest. Być może był to Hale. Stilinski nie wykluczał takiej możliwości. Pragnął najzwyczajniej w świecie dowiedzieć się na własnej skórze, kim mógłby być dla niego kwaśno-słodki wilkołak.

– Nie, Stiles. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci, że twoja orientacja, jakakolwiek jest, wydaje się dla mnie w porządku, dopóki nie będziesz umawiał się z kryminalistą, którym Derek z pewnością jest, dlatego… Wolałbym, żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka – powiedział John po długiej chwili niezręcznego milczenia.

Nastolatek co najmniej się zdziwił.

– Och. Tego jeszcze nie słyszałem. Dzięki. Zawsze warto mieć alternatywną opinię.

– To nie opinia, synu. Nie zbliżaj się do niego – pouczył go szeryf i wstał z krzesła. – Muszę iść, żeby nie spóźnić się na moją zmianę. Pozmywasz naczynia?

– Jasne.

John następnie chwilę ubierał się w przedpokoju, po czym zostawił syna z jeszcze większym mentlikiem w głowie, niż ten do tamtej pory miał. Stiles najpierw pomyślał, jak bardzo było to ironiczne, że dostał szlaban na widzenie się z kimś, kto może teoretycznie w przyszłości dopiero zostać jego chłopakiem, po czym z całej siły powstrzymywał się, aby nie zwymiotować z dwóch przyczyn, a mianowicie stresu oraz poziomu jakości kolacji, której resztki beznamiętnie wyrzucił do kosza na śmieci.

Następnie wybrał numer ulubionej pizzerii i włączył jakiś przypadkowy film w telewizji. Musiał odsapnąć.

+1.

Równo tydzień później okazało się, że pewne problemy z kolejnymi, fantastycznymi istotami w ich mieście–latarni wypłynęły na wierzch, a wszyscy musieli pracować nad researchem, żeby znaleźć choćby ślad informacji, jak je skutecznie pokonać, co było przynajmniej rzeczą trudną. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, Stiles posiadał umiejętności znajdywania użytecznych informacji w małym palcu.

Wszyscy byli w mieszkaniu Dereka, więc nic nie przedstawiało się szczególnie niezręcznie, kiedy Stilinski założył sobie słuchawki na uszy i zaczął przeglądać internet w poszukiwaniu przydatnych szczegółów. Bestiariuszem zajęli się Alison ze Scottem, cała reszta również dostała poszczególne zadania, którymi przez jakiś czas się zajmowali na miejscu i Stiles to _wiedział_, ponieważ przecież niektóre osoby mignęły mu przed oczami, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że nagle zostali z Hale'em sami.

Stilinski słuchawki zwinął i odłożył, po czym spostrzegł, że Derek się na niego bezwstydnie gapił. Jak zwykle postarał się podejść do frapujących sytuacji z pewną dozą humoru, więc uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, jednocześnie unosząc brwi.

– Mam coś na twarzy?

Hale skrzywił głowę i zmrużył oczy.

– Nie rozumiem.

Stiles westchnął.

– Gapisz się, więc albo chcesz mnie zamordować albo – powiedział, jednak zawahał się oraz ostatecznie przerwał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tok myślowi Lydii wkradł się do jego umysłu i stroił sobie z niego żarty. Chłopak potrząsnął głową delikatnie. – Albo mam coś na twarzy. A ostatnio jak sprawdzałem, to wyglądałem w miarę przyzwoicie, więc to musi być to pierwsze.

Brązowooki mógł sobie pogratulować pewnego siebie głosu, jednak brał również pod uwagę to, że jego rozmówca był wilkołakiem, który słyszał każde uderzenie jego serca, co jakby się nad tym zastanowić było niesamowicie seksowne, lecz nie ułatwiało nijak komunikacji. Nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy Derek znalazł się na kilka metrów bliżej, opierając tyłem o ścianę, podczas gdy niby przeglądał jakieś papiery, a jego wzrok co jakiś czas ulatywał ku ostatniej osobie, jaka została w jego mieszkaniu. Stilinski pomyślał, że to tak jak te wszystkie wampiry, które bezgłośnie się przemieszczały i obserwowały ludzi podczas snu, ale porównywanie Dereka do Edwarda Cullena było po prostu tak abstrakcyjne, że nie chciał zawracać sobie tym głowy. A wizja Hale'a, który siedziałby w nocy przy jego łóżku była rzeczą co najmniej nieswoją, może nawet podpadała pod stalking, a gdyby jeszcze jego ojciec znalazł ich w takiej, hm, sytuacji to w ruch mogłyby polecieć poważniejsze środki, niż tylko sztampowe „trzymaj się od niego z daleka" i Stiles niemal odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego tata naładowane pistolety trzyma przy sobie, tylko jeżeli jakieś wyjątkowo krwawe zdarzenia dzieją się w Beacon Hills.

Następnie Stilinski doszedł do wniosku, o czym właściwie myśli i zorientował się, że parę ostatnich minut po prostu wymogły na nim jakiekolwiek słowa, ponieważ cisza niemal wwiercała się w ich czaszki, a już na pewno zalegała nieprzyjemnie w powietrzu.

– Jeżeli chcesz, żebym już sobie poszedł, to mogę…

– Nie chcę – zaprzeczył spokojnie Hale, odkładając papiery na blat stołu, tuż koło laptopa Stilesa. Wzrok zielonych oczu powędrował do góry i spotkał się z czekoladowymi tęczówkami. – Sądzę, że powinieneś przestać używać bajeczki z kuzynem Miguelem, żeby ludzie się nie domyślili prawdy. To nic złego, że masz chłopaka.

Stilesa wręcz zmurowało we własne krzesło, a jego usta otworzyły się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak ani jedno słowo ich nie opuściło. Derek przyglądał się mu badawczo, a kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, sam kontynuował:

– Być może, gdyby Jackson wiedział, nigdy by cię wtedy nie dręczył. To idiotyczne, że robili coś takiego przeze mnie. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby nie było tam nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać – powiedział cicho, a w jego oczach zalśniło coś, co można było przyrównać do troski u normalnych ludzi.

– Co wiedział? – udało się wymówić Stilinskiemu z trudem.

– Kto jest twoim chłopakiem.

– Kto jest moim… Co? – jęknął Stiles, przewracając oczami. _Znowu się zaczyna_, pomyślał chłopak, ale miał wrażenie, że tym razem było gorzej, niż poprzednimi, ponieważ to sam _Derek_ zagajał rozmowę, a ten fakt nie mógł oznaczać nic z grubsza dobrego.

Hale przygryzł wargę, kiedy z jego ust wydostało się zrezygnowane westchnienie.

– Przestań, Stiles.

W tamtym momencie Stilinski zrobił dokładnie to, co mu kazano. Przestało go obchodzić to, co myśleli inni ludzie. W całym jego ciele, od stóp po głowę, buzował gniew. Każdy z jego otoczenia chciał mu coś wmówić, a na koniec nawet Derek, ten właśnie, o którego było całe zamieszanie, ubzdurał sobie coś, czym nawet nie zechciał się podzielić.

Ponieważ naprawdę, od kiedy życie seksualne, czy też uczuciowe Stilesa stało się aż tak bogate, że każdy, absolutnie każdy w mieście musiał mieć na jego temat teorię? Był pewien, że jeżeli następnego dnia pójdzie do sklepu spożywczego po mleko i zagadnie sprzedawczynię to ona również będzie posiadała własną hipotezę. A kobieta miała jakieś _dziewięćdziesiąt_ lat.

– To Danny?

Stiles zrobił minę i nie miał świadomości, że jego brwi mogły się marszczyć w aż takim zdziwieniu.

– Uważasz, że Danny jest moim chłopakiem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Derek spuścił nieznacznie wzrok, w którym Stiles przez sekundę mógł zobaczyć coś przypominającego mu zazdrość i nastolatek nawet nie chciał wierzyć w swoje szczęście, bo być może _rzeczywiście_ Hale coś do niego czuł, a nie był to wcale wymysł jego znudzonych przyjaciół.

– Pachniałeś nim jednego dnia, kiedy cię spotkałem po treningu. Oprócz tego nie spotykasz się ze mną ostatnio, a nawet mnie unikasz. Nie rozumiałem tego, dopóki nie usłyszałem, jak zmieniła się historia o Miguelu, a Jackson…

– Ktoś już dawno powinien był dać mu popalić – wciął się Stiles, uśmiechając nagle szerzej.

– Ktoś powinien – powtórzył za swoim rozmówcą Hale z dość neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, a jego barwa głosu powróciła do swojej zwyczajowej tajemniczości, z której Stilinski po prostu nie potrafił nic wyczytać, nawet gdyby się cholernie starał.

Stiles zastanowił się nad sprawą zapachu, zaciskając nieznacznie wargi. Zazwyczaj podczas treningów zadawał się ze Scottem, jednak w drużynie wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, ponieważ lacrosse nie był delikatnym sportem i faule okazały się nawet częstsze, niż Stilinski kiedyś przypuszczał, co zdecydowanie uwzględniało większy kontakt z innymi chłopakami.

Ale z drugiej strony Danny nigdy nie faulował, o ile nie był do tego zmuszony, ponieważ nie grał z nastawieniu defensywnym. Na ogół unikał przemocy, jak bardzo było to możliwe, taki już miał charakter i wszyscy go za to niezmiernie kochali.

Wtedy Stiles przypomniał sobie tę jedną sytuację, kiedy Mahealani pożyczył mu koszulkę, bo ten zapomniał ubrania na zmianę. T-shirt był za duży i dość niewygodny, a sam Stilinski wyglądał w nim śmiesznie, ale materiał pachniał jak perfumy od Armaniego, co nawet wyśmiewał później McCall, kiedy upewnił się, że Danny go nie słyszał.

– Jesteś głupi – wypalił w końcu Stiles, kiedy jego mentalna retrospekcja się skończyła.

– Co proszę? – zdziwił się Derek.

Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu Stiles nie umiał dalej się powstrzymywać i zrobił to, co doradzała mu Lydia, ponieważ wreszcie zobaczył prawdę w słowach swoich nachalnych przyjaciół (oraz czasami ich rodziców, jednak Rafael McCall nadal pozostawał na liście osób, których Stilinski nie lubił, tak po prostu).

– Jesteś głupim, kwaśnym wilkiem, który nie potrafi iść po to, czego chce – stwierdził Stiles i wziął głęboki oddech. Następnie wstał z własnego miejsca, do którego wcześniej był niemal przyklejony i pojawił się tuż koło Hale'a.

Chwycił go za rękę, po czym położył jego dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej po lewej stronie.

– Co robisz, Stiles? – zapytał z lekkim zmieszaniem Derek.

– Nie czuję nic do Danny'ego Mahealaniego – stwierdził powoli nastolatek, patrząc się prosto w oczy swojemu rozmówcy intensywnie. – I wiesz, że to prawda, ponieważ słyszysz moje serce, które i tak musiałem pilnować za każdym razem, kiedy cię widziałem. Chociaż teraz jest jakoś łatwiej, kiedy przestałem wciąż się zastanawiać, jak zareagujesz na każdy mój ruch – wytłumaczył, po czym przełknął ślinę, przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze, jakby zbierał myśli i kontynuował. – Unikałem cię, bo ostatnio każdy w moim otoczeniu zdaje się być przekonany, że jest między nami jakaś niesamowita chemia, o której wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, a ja tylko chciałem sam decydować o swoim życiu, które nagle stało się ulubionym tematem do plotek wśród wszystkich. Literalnie, _wszystkich_. Włącznie z tobą. Przed chwilą.

– Nie zamierzałem na ciebie naciskać – odpowiedział mężczyzna z kamiennie poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Stiles zachichotał i przytaknął z jawnym rozbawieniem, którego Derek zdawał się nie rozumieć.

– Uwierz mi, zauważyłem. Trudno było tego nie zauważyć, stary.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – syknął Hale niemal odruchowo.

Stilinski przytaknął.

– Masz rację. Całkowicie nieromantyczne.

Hale wykrzywił twarzy w bezdźwięcznym grymasie.

– Masz siedemnaście lat, Stiles…

Ich ciała zbliżyły się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, także mężczyźni mogli czuć swoje oddechy na twarzach, a zaledwie kilka centymetrów dzieliło ich usta do pocałunku, o którym obaj myśleli gorączkowo.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – jęknął Stilinski. – Nie przeszedłem przez to piekło ze Scottem, jego ojcem, Lydią, moim tatą, cholera, nawet Jacksonem, żebyś teraz pieprzył o moim wieku. Nie – powiedział, kręcąc głową delikatnie, kiedy przełożył ręce nad ramionami Dereka i splótł je tuż za jego szyją. – Kategorycznie nie.

– W takim razie, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Stiles?

Głos Hale'a był mniej pewny i niecodziennie miękki, a Stilinski poczuł, jakby słyszał go po raz pierwszy we własnym życiu i mógłby w tamtej chwili się w nim zakochać, ot tak, nie trzymając miejsca we własnej świadomości na konsekwencje lub dzień następny.

– To nie oczywiste? – prychnął nastolatek, uśmiechając się dziko. – Chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował. Tak, żebym pamiętał to do końca swojego życia.

Derek pochylił się w stronę Stilesa i połączył ich wargi, a prośba chłopaka stała się faktem w momencie, kiedy obaj zamknęli oczy i poczuli się, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej się nie całowali, ponieważ do tamtej pory nie sprawiało to takiej przyjemności. Stilinski westchnął w usta Hale'a, który w tamtym momencie subtelnie pracował językiem wewnątrz jego ust, przejeżdżając nim po dziąsłach, podniebieniu i wszystkich innych elementach wewnątrz mokrej jamy ustnej Stilesa.

Nie byli pewni, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy zaczęli się całować, ale wydawało się jednocześnie, że upłynęła wieczność, jak zatracili się w przyjemności, a jednocześnie był to zbyt krótki czas, aby mogli się całkowicie nacieszyć własną bliskością. O wiele za krótki. Dwójka była już lekko twarda, co odznaczało się na ich spodniach demonstracyjnie, a świadomość, że właściwie jeszcze nie robili nic szczególnego, co mogłoby wprowadzić ich w taki stan była przynajmniej zadziwiająca. Stiles zaśmiał się lekko.

– Muszę cię tylko uprzedzić, że mój tata nie aprobuje naszego związku.

– Kiedy ty…?

– Wspominałem ci już. Wszyscy myśleli, że się umawiamy.

– Czyli twój tata wie – stwierdził i nie było to pytanie, ale stanowiło rzecz równie niepewną, ponieważ Derek nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z taką informacją.

– Tak. I ma broń. Ale spokojnie, nie dam cię mu skrzywdzić. Poza tym, istnieje całkiem nikła szansa, że zdobył naboje z tojadem.

Derek wybałuszył oczy i powtórzył bezmyślnie:

– Naboje z tojadem.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nie bądź taki strachliwy. A teraz chodź – zarekomendował nastolatek, chwytając swojego rozmówcę za przedramię. – Założę się, że jest mnóstwo rzeczy, które chciałbyś mi pokazać w sypialni.

Hale z początku nie był przekonany, jednak kiedy już obaj znaleźli się na łóżku, a niepotrzebne ubrania latały w powietrzu, aby spocząć potem na wykładzinie, Derek wiedział, że nie było wspanialszego miejsca, w którym chciałby być, a Stiles powtarzał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie wątpił w moc nachalnych przyjaciół, o ile w ogóle mógł myśleć, kiedy miał na sobie język oraz ręce najprzystojniejszego mężczyzny, którego kiedykolwiek widział.

To był udany dzień. Pierwszy z wielu.


End file.
